


Inked

by hirusen



Series: Headcanon Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, French Kissing, M/M, Meditation, Platonic Kissing, Relaxation Room, Scars, Shirtless, Surprise Kissing, Talking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: I thank Tumblr for the idea.





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Tumblr for the idea.

Roman groaned. He had been tense for the last week, Thomas having a chance to take a little break from creating videos, but that had left him a little stunted creatively, which was strange; normally he can't shut up about new ideas for Thomas to try in his videos when he took these breaks. He rolled his shoulders, hoping that if he loosen up his body a little bit, he might be able to focus better on making at least a small list of new ideas for Thomas. A tap on his shoulder got his attention, his face turning from confidence to surprise when he saw Virgil standing behind him.

"Oh. Hello, Virgil. How can I help you?" "That's my question, Princey. What's got you so tense?" The Prince sighed, leaning against the back of the couch, one arm flung over the edge. "I'm not sure. Normally, I've got nothing  **but** inspiration during these little breaks." Virgil walked around the couch, plopping down on the coffee table. "What have you tried to loosen up?" "Tea. Meditating. Hot showers. Reading. Daydreaming. Nothing's worked." Anxiety drummed his fingers against his lips, a sign Roman knew as him in deep thought about something. "...Maybe...Maybe you need to get out of your comfort zone. You've done all of these things in your room, right?"

Roman hummed, but he was confused. "Where are you suggesting, Virgil?" "What about my room?" That was not what he was expecting. "But...wouldn't that be bad?" As he recalls, if anyone outside of Virgil or Thomas spends an extended amount of time in Virgil's room, they start to become corrupted. "No. That's not the only room I have." "What?" Well, that was a punch to the face. How come he and the other Sides don't have multiple rooms? "It's kinda a...a relaxation room. When I get sensory overload--or know I'm about to--I go there to calm down and minimize any affect it would have on Thomas." He hummed, thinking about it. He was intrigued now, wanting to know more about Anxiety and this other room of his.

"...I don't think it will hurt." "Well, not unless you walk into the door." Roman glared at Virgil from under his lashes, but he smirked all the same. He forgets that this boy is sassy. He followed Virgil as he headed towards his room, taking a left to a room that Roman legitimately didn't know existed, and he's roamed every inch of Thomas's mindscape. The door was a dark amber, a standard knob on it, but when Virgil opened it up, his jaw dropped. It was gorgeous inside with soft blues and light purples on the walls. There was bean bags scattered about, little rugs and mats laying around; there was a corner that had two ceiling high bookcases with a sofa nestled between them, a little area surrounded with scented candles. There was even an area with some weights and punching bags.

"Wow..." "I built it over a span of a few years, before I...became a huge thorn in your sides." Virgil spoke, his eyes flickering to his shoes. Or...his socks? When did he take them off? "Oh, you don't have to take your boots off if you don't want to; I do because I like how the wood and carpet feel against my feet." Roman didn't even notice that there was actual sections of the flooring until it was pointed out to him. "What...happens when you get sensory overload?" He knows that it's different for everyone and he wanted to know, so he can maybe help Virgil out if he can spot one coming on. "Everything is...loud. Voices, lights, how fabric feels, smells, everything. I tend to pick at my wrists or my sleeves when I start to get overwhelmed."

Roman walked closer, his hand touching the small of Anxiety's back, the other Side giving him a small smile. "We can talk more about it later. I'm gonna get some tea; why don't you go to whatever you're drawn to? I'm pretty sure you feel a pull to something in here." Roman wasn't going to argue that. "Alright. Be back soon?" Virgil hummed, giving Roman's shoulder a few pats before leaving the room.

* * *

Virgil was walking back to his other room when he faintly heard the sound of someone hitting a punching bag. He should've guessed that was something that Roman would be drawn to, as the man likes to keep in shape. What he wasn't expecting was for him to be shirtless. He quickly set the tray that held the tea down, not wanting to risk dropping it as he stared in awe of what he saw; Roman moved like water, keeping light on his feet as he threw a rhythm of punches and kicks. Virgil was entranced by how his muscles moved and flexed under his skin, quickly picking up that he was trained in mixed martial arts.

Roman caught a glimpse of someone from the corner of his eye, coming to a standstill when he realized that Virgil had been staring. "Something you like?" Roman purred and to his amazement, Virgil blushed a dark rose, snapping his eyes away from his body. God, he couldn't take it anymore; if he kept staring at Roman's body, with those rivers of sweat rolling down his torso while he was barely breathing hard, he might just snap and kiss the man. "I didn't take you as the flustered type. I must be to your liking if you're this easy to tease." "Shut up, Roman." He barked, looking back at him and...was stunned.

"You...have tattoos?" Roman raised a brow before he laughed. "Is that really a surprise? Come on, you of all people should know that we can alter our own appearance." "I know that, I...just didn't take you for the type to get or even have tattoos." Anxiety stated as he leaned down, picking the tray back up. Roman smiled as he walked over, taking his cup with a gentle look in his eyes. The first thing Virgil noticed about his tattoos was that he stuck with two styles: grayscale and colored. The second thing was the head and neck of a dragon on the right side of his collarbone, trailing up and onto his shoulder; letting his eyes follow it, he noted that it started on his right bicep, spiraling around the muscle, the tail of it in the inner bend of his elbow. Over his heart was a crown with a sword going through it; on his inner wrists were two sets of roman numerals, Virgil unsure of what the numbers meant to Roman.

The emblem that was on his tunic was on his left shoulder, Virgil able to see parts of other tattoos on his ribs and a couple that dipped under his belt. "I can show you those, if you'd like?" "W-What?" "The tattoos I have on my hip bones. Did you want to?" "I-I mean...yeah--no! No, wait, I uh--" Roman laughed warmly, placing his cup down and swiftly undoing his belt.  _Oh God he's doing it. Okay, deep breaths, Virgil._ Tugging the hem of his pants down a little, Virgil saw the broken yin-yang symbol that was on his hips. "I've more on my back, as well." "I guessed that..." Roman shook his head with a little chuckle, reaching forward and took Virgil's hand, pulling him closer. "Take a look, Virg. No need to be shy."

Swallowing down his nerves, Virgil walked behind Roman, spotting a pair of wings on his shoulder blades. "Honor thy love...I didn't think you'd have Japanese tattooed on you." It started in the center of his back, trailing down the line of his spine, ending at the base. "I'm surprise you know Japanese." Virgil shrugged, more interested in the ink that was etched into Roman's skin. He saw the rose on the left side of his ribs, a little curious on why it was in grayscale instead of color. On the other side, it was a scene of a raven flying through lighting and flames. "It's beautiful." "You like it? I, uh..." Roman trailed off, actually seeming to get a little flustered. "Go on." "Don't...freak out, please? I, um, I got it in honor of you." Yeah, Virgil's face was bright crimson. "W-Why?" "Because you were...we always thought of you has someone who was an ill omen; a dark symbol. And you had to fight hard to get to where you are now."

"The rose?" "For mine and Thomas's romantic soul, but also an understanding that love can lead one down darkened roads before the light returns." "The yin-yang?" "Sometimes in order to have balance, one must give in to chaos." Virgil placed his hands on Roman's waist, still standing behind him, feeling as he relaxed a little from his touch. "The Japanese?" "For my devotion to this family." "What about the wings?" "That one was for Patton; to be free to feel everything and express those emotions however felt right." "The emblem?" "Symbolizes my knighthood." "The one over your heart?" "To uphold the values I hold as a Prince; to defend the ones who cannot, and protect my kingdom." "What about the roman numerals?" "The ones on the right are for Logan; his lucky numbers." Virgil couldn't stop his laugh. "Really?" "It was back when I was way more reckless; he wanted to make sure that I had some good luck on my side whenever I was in danger." "And the ones on the left?" "The day I formally introduced myself to Thomas."

Which only left one. "What does the dragon mean?" "...The fierceness of all of us; the cunning words from you and Logan; the freedom to be who I am from Thomas; the protectiveness from Patton. It's...a reminder that I am a warrior whom must never stop fighting to protect what I hold dear." Virgil stepped closer, his arms wrapped fully around his waist, his head resting against his shoulder over the dragon. "Do you plan to add any more?" "One day, perhaps. For now, I'm satisfied." He leaned his head against the other Side's, feeling content in being held. "I...I um, I have something I want to show you." Roman raised a brow, turning in Virgil's arms. "Yeah?" He nodded, a little nervous. "I won't laugh or judge, I swear." Roman offered and the other again nodded, licking his lips.

His hands fell off Roman's body, stripping off his jacket as he took a few steps back. He reached for the hem of his shirt and took a slow breath, removing it. Roman felt his heart tighten: Virgil's whole torso was covered in scars. "What on earth..? Virgil, what happened?" "Constant fighting against Deceit and the other Dark Sides." Roman's head snapped up, eyes wide. "What?" "I don't want them to get too close to Thomas, but...it's not an easy fight." "Virgil, why didn't you ask for help?! If you want to fight them, then I will gladly--" "Because I don't want any of you to get hurt!" He barked harshly, sucking in a lungful of air and turning away from Thomas's creativity. "The thought alone...hurts too much." "More than getting these?"

Roman's hand was on his naked skin and it felt amazing. Despite his years of swordsmanship, his hands were un-calloused and soft. "Yes. Some of theses...I've had since before you all welcomed me." Roman's eyes widened. "...What?" "Please, please, Roman, don't tell the others a word of what I'm about to say." "Of course. I swear on my life that I won't tell a soul." Virgil covered the hand on his chest with one of his own, taking a slow, calming breath. "I...was a Dark Side." If he could get anymore shocked that statement did it. "But, when I started to show up after Thomas got better control over me, I was trying to leave them. I was reaching out to the ones I wanted to be with." Roman nodded his head, moving his hands until they were tucked against Virgil's hips, gently pulling him closer.

"I'm proud of you, Virgil." "Y-Yeah?" "Yes. It took a lot of courage to tell me this, so thank you for trusting me." Anxiety's cheeks when red again. "Are...these the only place you have the scars?" He shook his head. "Anywhere my body is covered by my clothes, I've got scars." Roman pulled his lower lip between his teeth; he wanted to see just how badly the other Dark Sides have hurt him, but at the same time he wanted to respect his privacy. "...I can show you all of them another time, Ro." "Y-You sure?" Virgil chuckled. "Did you just stutter?" "What? No! I have no idea what you are referring to, Hot Topic." "Still think I'm hot, huh?" Roman scoffed in disbelieve, smacking the back of his hand against Virgil's chest, but smiled when he laughed.

Virgil picked up his tea and took a slow drink, Roman doing the same. "Mind feel a little freer?" The Prince hummed, swallowing the warm tea. "Still can't think of a simple idea to give to Thomas, but I got the start of something." Virgil leaned against one of the tables that were around the room, thinking hard about something. "Maybe you should meditate for a while? Help focus and clear you mind?" Huh. It's wasn't a half bad idea. "What would you be doing in the meantime?" Anxiety cocked a brow as he started for the little area with the candles, having picked up two mats. "Joining you." What?

"I want to see if this will help you out. Sit." Virgil spoke as he placed the mats down, grabbing a little box of matches and taking one out. As he ignited it, starting to light certain candles, Roman sat down, legs crossed. Virgil sat right across from him, Thomas's creativity impressed as he managed to fold his legs so his feet were resting against his calves. "Now, where are your arms most comfortable?" "Um..." He never really thought about that; any time he has meditated, he just let them fall wherever, not paying attention to it. He moved his arms until he felt his body relax a little, Virgil humming softly. "So against your legs. Makes sense, it's a more common spot." Virgil explained as he mimicked, his hands reaching for Roman's.

"What I want you to do, is to place your hands like this." Virgil told him as he loosely placed his fingers between each other, one thumb over the other, the shape of his hands like that making a heart shape. Doing as he was showed, he was a little surprised when Virgil slipped his hand into the hole of Roman's, going back to the position he had his hands. "What?" "This is a form of group meditation; you'll have to let your guard down fully in order for it to word properly." "What is this suppose to achieve?" Virgil smirked. "You'll see. Just have a little faith in me, okay?" After a moment, Roman nodded his head. "Good. Close your eyes." He did and he already was falling into his meditative state.

"Slow, steady breaths. Focus on my voice, how our hands are." Quickly, he slipped into his calmer head space, letting his surroundings vanish, save for Virgil's voice and touch. "I want you to let my voice drift away, only focus on how your hands are against mine. Lowering your guard with each breath until my voice vanishes, and letting everything except our connected hands go." His words slowly faded from his ears, silence engulfing his hearing as the sensation of Virgil's hands against his own got more intense, his whole guard dropping. Suddenly, he felt a wave of anxiety wash into him, but he remained calm, sensing as it washed over his body; it wrapped around him in a soft hold, not doing anything else but letting him know it was there. In return, he felt his own creativity and romantic nature surge from him, heading towards Virgil. As it curled against his body, he became hyper-aware of the other Side; his heartbeat, his breathing, how relaxed and calm he was. The anxiety that was on his skin drifted until it felt like warm arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders, comforting him; his own nature moved to hold Virgil around his waist.

It was like they were holding each other as lovers, simply enjoying each other's body pressed against each other. Sluggishly, his nature withdrew back to him, the anxiety on his skin slipping away and he was sad to have it leave; it was oddly comforting once he got used to it. "I want you to pick up on my voice again, gently pull yourself out of your head space. I want you to use our connected hands as an anchor point as you do, still focusing on how we are connected. Good. Steady breaths." Roman did as Virgil's voice instructed. "Open your eyes." He did and for the first time in what seems like an eternity, he feels completely relaxed. "That...was incredible." "Good. I was worried it might not have worked." Virgil reached into a little cubby hole and retrieved a note pad and a pencil, handing them to Roman.

The man chuckled warmly as he took the items, flipping the pad open and starting to write. "Did you know this would happen?" "I had an idea that it might after I felt your creativity." Roman glanced up to Virgil, pausing in his thoughts. "...Was that your anxiety I felt?" Virgil hummed. "Normally, you just sense certain aspects of the other; it's rare for what we experienced to happen." Huh. Roman kept writing down ideas until he had three whole pages filled. "Wow. Some of theses are...how do you even come up with theses?" Anxiety spoke as the other let him read the list. "I'm creativity; it's not too hard for me to make those kinds of ideas."

Thomas's anxiety stood up, putting out the candles and Prince Roman felt a realization slap him across the face. "Virgil?" He waited until he was looking at him. "...I think this is the friendliest we've ever been with each other." Virgil looked like the same hand slapped him too. "It is...isn't it?" Roman stood, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Huh...I...I guess we do share some interests." "M-Maybe...we can do this more?" Virgil suggested, his face as red as Roman's sash. "I...I would like that." Roman's face grew hot as well, unable to look at Virgil. His heart was racing and he wasn't sure why.

Lips were on his own, Roman making a loud squeak as his eyes instantly fell close, kissing back eagerly. His arms coiled around the other person's waist pulling them closer, feeling as their arms snaked around his neck and shoulders, their lips dancing heatedly against his. Roman traced his tongue over their lower lips and they eagerly opened their mouth, letting their slick muscle twine with his own. They pulled apart gasping, Roman's eyes snapping open to see Virgil's rose colored face. "I-I...I, um..." He saw as Roman's shocked expression faded, him leaning back in to softly kiss him again, Virgil softly mewling into the kiss. "No need to be anxious, Virgil. I can tell this was just a spur of the moment action." "B-But, I uh...I...kinda liked it..." Roman smiled warmly to the man in his arms. "As did I, but with what just happened between us moments before, you could still be influenced by my romantic nature." Virgil frowned, but didn't argue; Roman did have a point.

"So how about this? We can still let this friendship grow and develop, but if you want to kiss me, I'll let you. No need to push things into the direction of a relationship if that's not how you truly feel about me." Roman spoke, brushing Virgil's bangs out of his eyes. "And...if I want to move things towards a relationship?" "Then we'll keep it slow. I don't want to force you into doing or wanting something you aren't ready for." Virgil laughed weakly, his head falling against Roman's shoulder. "You really are a hopeless romantic." "It's something I'm proud of every day of my life." Roman was enraptured by the pure, unhindered laughter coming from Virgil.

"Yeah...I think we'll get along as friends just fine." Roman smiled. "As do I. So...movie?" "Hell yes." They retrieved their clothing, getting redressed before leaving the room, bright smiled on their lips.


End file.
